Yes
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Inspired by Dirty Dancing's Yes by Merry Clayton


Title: Yes

Author:pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Yes belongs to Merry Clayton. Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: Dirty Dancing's Yes performed by Merry Clayton

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: Gwen knew that she couldn't run from Spencer Reid indefinitely. He was meant to be part of her life like she was supposed to be part of his…

* * *

Chapter 1: Instinct Bordering On Insanity

* * *

Kristoff had sent for Myst's sisters, Gwen and Kaderin. While he trusted Gwen, the same could not be said of her sister. He supposed it had to do with the fact that Kaderin had assassinated many vampires while Gwen usually kept to herself unless provoked. "Your Majesty," Kristoff barely heard Gwen's soft voice over the loud chaos of his own thoughts. The immortal grapevine had it that Gwen possessed a rare ability that even Sebastian Wroth envied. "You sent for us?"

"I did." He finally said. "Lothaire sired a new vampire who thinks I have his mother. I need one of you to go and explain to him that I do not have his mother and I am not in the habit of kidnapping old women just to force newly sired vampires into pledging fealty to me. I don't want to tangle with a vampire who happens to be sired by my elder brother." Both sisters smirked and exchanged looks of shared amusement.

"I'll do it." Kaderin volunteered but Kristoff held up his hand.

"Gwendolyn, why are you so quiet? In all the time that I have known you, I've never seen you this quiet…" Kristoff reasoned. Gwen's blue-gray eyes flickered silver for a moment as she considered what to say in response.

"I feel that something is going to happen today." Gwen replied softly, looking pensive. "I just don't know what it is." Gwen added and shivered as if she were cold which, Kristoff knew, was not the case. Even though her older sister was a soothsayer, Gwen had psychic feelings. Sometimes, she would have premonitions that were directly related to her life. If she felt that something big would happen, it most likely would occur.

"Kaderin, I'm going to have to ask that she do this mission on her own." Kristoff decided. Both were extremely capable women and he had no issue with asking them to deal with small missions like this one. In fact, if there were none in his army who were able to handle the mission at hand like what had happened in this case, he would call Nikolai's wife and ask her for her recommendation on what Valkyrie in her coven he could trust to handle the mission. "After all, she's just as efficient as you." Kaderin nodded, beaming with pride.

There was a strong bond between the sisters that Kristoff easily admired. Both would do anything for the coven and each other. "I taught her well." Kaderin bragged and then turned to Gwen adding with a smirk, "Gwen…make sure you put my lessons to good use and don't embarrass Sebastian." Gwen frowned as her sister left.

"I hate it when she acts like that." Gwen muttered, rubbing her forehead. Kristoff smiled because he was one of the few who knew that despite Kaderin's request, Gwen truly cared about her sister. "What does this guy look like?" Gwen inquired.

"He's tall - about 6'1, I believe - with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes." Gwen blinked. Kristoff realized that his description was not entirely accurate. "Oh and skinny." He added. Gwen snorted as if his description was not adequate.

"What kind of description is that, your majesty? That kind of description is not going to get me very far. Most vampires, if not all of them, are usually skinny." Her comment made Nikolai and Murdoch laugh in amusement. "You'd be considered skinny, your majesty."

"True." Kristoff remarked. Gwen raised an eyebrow, surprised the vampire king agreed with her. "Fine, he's as skinny as a beanpole." His generals laughed even harder as Gwen's eyebrows seemed to lift off her forehead. "No apparent muscle mass."

"I'll find him, your majesty." She assured the king before leaving the audience chamber. 'I'll find him and deliver Kristoff's message even if it is the last thing that I do' she thought to herself. She ignored her instincts where the big event was concerned. So far, it had not happened yet.

* * *

'**This vampire is a huge pain in the ass to search for…' **Gwen thought as she searched yet another Lore party for her target. **'Perhaps I should have taken Nikolai up on his offer of assistance.' **Gwen mused. Kristoff had described Spencer as a skinny male with hazel eyes and brown hair. Really, he should have been easy enough for Gwen to find but since Lothaire had gotten it in his head to turn the man, only Nucking Futs Nix knew how many of Lothaire's traits Spencer had adopted – and she was not telling.

"I hope not. Lothaire is enough trouble without any potential idiots he sires to give him a helping hand." Gwen muttered impatiently as she looked around once more after taking a deep breath. After her attempt to relax, she found her target sitting in the corner booth facing away from her. He did not have the body type of General Wroth or gods forbid, her new nephew-in-law but his body looked sinfully decadent to her. His semi light hair - near shoulder length - shimmered golden in the wake from the overhead lights.

Usually, Gwen was not one to consider dallying with the enemy but _this_ vampire tempted her beyond all sane reason to forget her coven's mission. _'Enough!' _Gwen demanded of herself and walked up to the vampire. "Spencer Reid?" She queried as she looked at him from the side.

"Who wants to know?" He asked, turning around to look at her. If Gwen had been imagining a life with Spencer Reid before he turned around, it was nothing next to the sordid fantasies that now fluttered through her mind of their own accord. Even his tenor voice urged her to forget the painful lessons that she had learned at the hands of Alend, Kaderin and Furie. "If you're allied with Lothaire, tell my sire that he can go to hell with my most sincere blessing." Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him, amused by the message he was asking her to pass to the Enemy of Old. "If you're with Kristoff, ditto."

"Ditto?" Gwen asked out of curiosity. In the 2500 years that she had been alive, she had never come across a word such as that one. Gwen's human mother, Queen Guinevere, had frowned on her daughter speaking a language that she had not approved of. Gwen primarily spoke in the language of the immortals, then her mother's language.

"It means the same." Spencer remarked, apparently annoyed by her lack of knowledge regarding the English language. He sneaked a look and Gwen mentally bet her attendance on Girls Night Out that Spencer Reid probably had some fantasies running through his brain about her.

"Look here, you stupid leech, I am with neither asshole. Kristoff is liege lord to three of my siblings in law and I have even less respect for the man who sired you at his bloody whim!" Gwen yelled. Spencer took his first deep breath, his heart thundering in his ears as he looked at her. Nix's prophecy replayed in Gwen's mind as she sat down at the edge of the booth, slid over and placed her hand over his heart. She felt the dormant organ stutter and thunder to life before settling on a steady rhythm.

"What are you?" Spencer demanded.

"Looks like you've recognized me as your Bride, Spencer." She answered honestly, taking her hand away from his chest and then before she could think clearly, she rubbed his chest absentmindedly with her hand. "Are you okay?" She queried.

"I wanted you from the second that you said my name." He murmured, reaching for her and pulling her to rest against his relaxed body. "I can't believe you're mine." The word 'mine' penetrated her fantasies and struck fear inside Gwen's heart. She could not be his. Not after what Alend had done to her. She would die before she became Spencer's property to do with as he wished.

"No, not again." Gwen mumbled. She could feel Spencer rubbing her back. The repetitive motion soothed her.

"I always thought that I was meant to be alone. If I knew about you, I would have looked. I swear it." His hazel eyes swept appreciatively over her body and her senses tingled with awareness as she looked at the table.

'**Great…my body is betraying me…' **Gwen thought as she tried to force her body back to the mindset that Spencer was her enemy but her body was happily ignoring her as she rested against Spencer's shoulder. It did not help that her vampire held his arm around her shoulders, preventing her only means of escape. **'When the hell did he become my fucking vampire?'** she asked herself. An answer eluded her.

"What's your name?" He asked. She glanced at him and noticed that his irises had darkened. There was no way his irises could be that dark. Myst had told her vampires' eyes only turned that dark if they were emotional. Hers flashed silver when she was emotionally charged like the other Valkyrie.

"I…my name is Gwen." All coherent thought had just left her brain the second she had truly looked at him. To her, Spencer was breathtakingly handsome, something Alend could not have even come close to when she compared the two men. "Short for Gwendolyn." she nervously added.

"Gwendolyn…" He murmured, trying the syllables out on his tongue. "That's a beautiful name." She was in a mess because she liked the way the syllables of her name floated off the vampire's tongue. Acting on instinct, Spencer leaned over and kissed her. Of course, her traitorous arms wrapped around his neck and her body leaned into the contact as she returned the affection. "Gwen…" He whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I'm so going to be the butt of everyone's jokes at Val Hall when they find out about us." Gwen mumbled in panic as she pulled away. She was not paying attention when Spencer frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Didn't Lothaire tell you about what would happen if you didn't find your Bride?" she inquired. 'Lothaire has no excuse for keeping this sort of information from Spencer…' she thought. It was almost as if Lothaire could not be bothered to arm Spencer with that knowledge.

"He didn't say much about it since he'd never gone through the experience himself." Spencer defensibly mumbled. She laid a hand on his thigh and he looked at her again. Gwen sighed and cursed at Lothaire.

"What a dumbass." Spencer visibly flinched at her words. "Not you, Spencer. I meant Lothaire for not telling you." She remarked and then sighed, continuing from memory with, "A vampire walks as though he were the living dead. That means no heartbeat, no breathing and no sex."

"Then I haven't been missing much." He commented.

"Now that I've blooded you, your heart beats-" Spencer looked down at her with awe shining in his eyes.

"For you." He interjected softly.

"Yes, for me." She acknowledged. Spencer had taken her hand and placed it on his chest to illustrate the point. "You breathe and if I ever get past this fear of mine, you'll be able to have sex." Gwen finished, wishing that she had not brought it up because naughty images flickered through her mind. Briefly, Gwen wondered if Spencer had a girlfriend. The idea made her want to sharpen her claws. "Um…is there someone special in your life?" She asked, trying to phrase her request delicately.

Spencer blinked. "I don't have one now…if that's what you're asking."

"Ever had one?" Gwen asked, her voice softening. Spencer seemed to be the type of vampire that Gwen would not mind Guinevere meeting. Spencer shook his head. "I mean, beyond a simple fling, Spencer." she explained.

"I've never had a steady relationship, Gwen. You'd be my first in that area." Being his first pleased her immensely.

"Why would you be the target of your coven's jokes if you did that for me?" Spencer asked as he held her hand to calm her down. It seemed that Spencer had a calming presence - at least where she was concerned.

"My coven has a strong dislike of vampires and being one's Bride…" She shook her head. "It's enough to earn you a tongue lashing from Annika or you being the butt of everyone's jokes." She had long since lost count of how many times Myst had been razzed about Nikolai before they got together and Annika formally recognized their union.

"You're mine and they should respect that. I should go." He started to get up as his gaze continued to hold hers. It was as if he did not want to let go of her as if he was starving for her affection. Unfortunately, she still had not made up her mind regarding how she felt about being his Bride.

Gwen caught his arm. "Don't." She pleaded. "Stay with me, Spence." Her vampire turned to look at her when she shortened his name.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"You heard me." She hissed. Gwen had to stop because his irises became an inky black; making her wonder if, he felt desire for her and about why she was so pleased with his wanting her.

"Do you know just how badly I want to drink from you, Gwen? I am this close to actually taking you on the table in front of everyone here." He whispered, holding his thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart. Gwen felt a surge of satisfaction that this vampire at least wanted her.

"Then do it." she challenged, stubbornly raising her chin up.

"Then…what, no!" Spencer bit out, almost repeating what she said before tracing away and leaving a stunned Gwen at the table alone. Her vampire had up and abandoned her!

* * *

Gwen was furious by the time she returned to Val Hall. For the first time in ages, she wanted to be with a vampire. Granted, Spencer was different from Alend and Gwen ached for Spencer. Her feelings about Alend had been tame in comparison to the feelings she had regarding Spencer. She had forgotten what the blooding did with her empathic power. Her empathic power allowed her to 'persuade' people and things into doing what she wanted them to do but when she blooded a vampire, their first powerful rush of desire was as if it were her own. She could not get rid of it until the vampire in question bedded her.

"Fuck. Thanks a lot for nothing, Spencer." She muttered as she sat down at the computer. When she got to Google's search box, she typed in Spencer Reid. Her eyebrow rose when she read the information. Turned out that her vampire was something of a child prodigy. He'd graduated from high school at twelve, entered college and at the tender age of 17, had earned his first PhD in Mathematics at Caltech. Many considered him dead, including the elite FBI team he worked with in Quantico.

"Dead from anthrax." Gwen read on the screen. But Lothaire had saved him from that fate, hadn't he?

"He would have been dead anyway, Gwen. If Lothaire hadn't taken an interest in him, he would have met you as a human two years later and you would have fallen head over heels for him." Gwen looked at Nix, who was frowning. "In that timeline, a vampire would have killed him by accident."

"Who, Nix?" Gwen asked.

"I won't tell you that. But it was my idea to stick a bug in Lothaire's ear to initially change him so he could have an heir." Gwen's eyes widened at her sister's sudden news. "You deserve to be happy, Gwen. Don't fight it this time." Gwen had not fought anything with Alend. Maybe if she had, she would still be with Alend and why did that thought disturb her?

"That was my problem last time. I didn't fight, Nix." She argued.

"You knew that Alend wasn't even worth keeping unconsciously. I'm telling you that Dr. Reid is if you can get past his barriers." Nix explained. "Both of you are similar in the fact that you erect many barriers to keep people out. I remember your mother had the same problem even though she was an incurable romantic."

"My mother was not an incurable romantic…" Gwen muttered as Nix handed her an appointment card. "Nix! He walked out on me."

"And you're going to fight for him. Play dirty if you have to, like…I don't know, slice a vein open. I know you're capable of it, Gwendolyn." As her half sister walked away, she noticed a note in Spencer's messy scrawl. She snorted and tapped the card against her hand, debating on whether she should try and find Spencer.

His note read **'Meet me at the bar. You know which one.'**

* * *

A/N: So…should she or shouldn't she?


End file.
